


Gonna Love You With All I Got

by cosim18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Based on the prompt: “I’m an art student and you’re a tattoo junkie, so you love letting me draw on your arms with pens and giving you inspiration for future tattoos.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short length, but I wanted to get something out to sort of flex my writing muscles.

“Rough day?” Lexa walks into the room, promptly dropping her heavy school bag as soon as she crosses the threshold. Clarke has a pint of Ben & Jerry’s in between her crisscrossed legs, a clear sign that something bad happened.

“Rough? Rough doesn’t even come close,” she says, shutting her laptop and standing. “Sorry I finished off the ice cream.” She makes an exaggerated sad face and Lexa can’t help but laugh.

“What happened?”

For a moment, Clarke remains quiet, which worries Lexa. Usually she’s a chatterbox, and a silent attitude usually doesn’t bode well. As she lets her girlfriend collect her thoughts, Lexa wanders over to the dresser before pulling off her skirt and unbuttoning her dress shirt, ready to put on pajamas. As she dumps the days’ clothing into the hamper, she feels Clarke come up behind her, snaking her hands around Lexa’s waist and dropping her forehead onto Lexa’s shoulder. Her fingers trace over the tattoo Lexa has on her side. It runs along her ribcage, under her left breast, and reads ‘Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.’ Clarke knows all of Lexa’s tattoos so well that she needn’t see them to know where they are. She was there when most of them were etched into her skin as well, though this particular one was Lexa’s first.

“It was that asshole professor again,” Clarke finally starts.

“Callaghan? I keep telling you to drop that class. His only purpose is to make you torture yourself, Clarke.”

“This class would really put me in the forefront of the art world, though. If I drop it then I’ll have to start at the bottom when I graduate. But if I somehow wow him, he could open a lot of doors for me.” Lexa knows there’s not much else she can say to comfort Clarke, so she simply turns to face her, gently holding Clarke’s face.

“You are the most brilliant artist I know, babe, and if that dick can’t see it then he doesn’t deserve to have your talent in his presence.” She leans in and presses a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose before pulling back. As she starts to remove her hands, Clarke holds on to one and tilts her head to press a few kisses to Lexa’s skin, one on her palm and another on her wrist.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as supportive as you?” she asks. “You even let me experiment on you.”

“I wouldn’t quite call it  _ experimenting _ , but I’m happy to be your guinea pig,” Lexa responds, giggling a little. “Now do you mind if I put on my comfy clothes?”

“Is there a problem with hanging out in your underwear?” Clarke teases. She pulls back to remove her oversized shirt, leaving her in her panties and a strappy bralette. “See, now we’re equal!” She grabs Lexa’s hands again, drawing her close to dance to a silent song. They move softly and slowly, one united body.

“You know, I was actually thinking it’s time for another tattoo...” Lexa starts, knowing the reaction she’ll get.

“You can’t just drop information like that,” Clarke says, releasing her arms. She laces her fingers with Lexa’s, straightening out so that they’re connected but far enough to look at each other. “Where are you thinking of putting it? And what did you want? Color or black and white? When -” she stops talking when Lexa reaches a finger up to rest on her lips, effectively silencing her.

“I want you to design it. Not just practicing for your art pieces by drawing on me, which don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy. But I want you to have total control over the tattoo. The only thing I have say in is that it goes on my back. Pretty much the only uncharted territory on my body anymore,” Lexa says. The smile playing on her face only widens when she sees Clarke’s eyes light up.

“Bed. Now.” She points in that direction, determination in her eyes. Lexa takes a step toward her destination but pauses.

“For art? Or for other stuff?” There’s a smile on her face, excited about the uncertainty.

“You’ll find out,” Clarke says before playfully pushing Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo day finally arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while half asleep, so I apologize if it's not that great!

“You ready, babe?” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear. She’s leaning against the woman as they walk into the tattoo parlor, and both of Clarke’s hands are wrapped around Lexa’s. 

“I’ve been ready for a month,” Lexa teases, failing to hide her smile. “Somebody took their sweet time with this.”

“You can’t have seriously expected me not to, though, I mean you’ve never given me permanent free reign of your body. Well, not when it comes to art.” She has to stop for a moment to catch her breath, having broken out in a giggle fit. “Letting me draw on you for practice or to relax is one thing but this was unprecedented, and I wanted to get it right.”

Lexa starts to respond, but just then their usual artist, Raegan, calls her name and brings her back to the room, leaving after she instructs Lexa to stay seated on the bench. Clarke pulls her out into the hallway and lowers her voice to avoid Lexa overhearing the conversation.

“You know the plan, right?” she asks in a conspiratorial voice.

“We’re putting a landscape of a farm on her back, right?” her face doesn’t betray any emotion and it takes Clarke a moment to realize she’s joking.

“Okay, well I’ve got the drawing here,” she says to break the awkward silence, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. She doesn’t typically wear the short shorts, but she wanted to be able to provide Lexa with a distraction.

“You said you drew this?” Raegan asks, staring at the piece.

“Oh, yeah, I’m an art student,” Clarke says, brushing the question off.

“Wait, a _student_? Jesus, you’re talented. She’s gonna love this, Clarke.” She gives her a smile before returning to the room behind her, and Clarke follows after.

“Did you two finally decide my fate?” Lexa asks, and Clarke gasps when she realizes Lexa’s already removed her shirt, laying facedown on the bench to allow full access to her back. 

While Raegan traces over Clarke’s drawing onto transfer paper, Lexa reaches her hand out for her girlfriend, who eagerly takes it. Clarke pulls up a chair, still holding on to ground Lexa, and brushes her hair out of her face. Her thumb runs along Lexa’s cheek, enjoying the softness of the skin. A few minutes pass in silence before Raegan returns. As soon as she hears the footsteps approach, Lexa’s hand tigthens in Clarke’s. Even though she’s had her fair share of tattoos, the fact that she has no idea what’s coming is unnerving.

“You trust us?” Raegan asks. Lexa can tell she’s smiling, and she looks to Clarke, smiling at her love.

“With my life.”

* * *

 

“That wasn’t as bad as I feared,” Lexa says. She pushes herself up, crossing her arms to cover her chest before walking over to the full body mirror. Clarke is in front of her, hands on Lexa’s hips to guide her forward.

“You’re lying, I can tell,” she says. They’re both smiling, though, so it’s not too big of a fib.

“Okay, you’re right, but there’s really no way to estimate the amount of pain a back tattoo entails, especially one with color.” Nervous about what she’s going to see, she takes a deep breath before turning and looking up over her shoulder. She can’t stifle the gasp that she lets out.

“Clarke, it’s... I don’t even have words for it. It’s beautiful,” Lexa says, tears in her eyes. 

Around waist-level, there’s a black-and-white cliff with a woman standing on the edge, looking up at sky above her. The hair is illustrated in such a way to evoke the feeling of movement as well as the dress she is wearing. In front of the girl is the moon, highlighted by accents of a light blue color, and around it floats vibrant blue butterflies intermingled with the dots representing galaxies. Around the edges, framing the work, are the edges of autumn trees. Their leaves are the colors of fire, a beautiful mixture of reds and oranges and yellows, and they too exhibit the illusion of movement, swirling in the imaginary wind.

“Thank you,” Lexa manages. When she turns around, she notices that Clarke also has tears in her eyes, and she leans forward to hug her, holding her close for a bit.

“As sweet as the two of you are, I need to bandage you up ASAP to prevent infection,” Raegan interjects, an apology on her face.

The two separate, and Lexa ducks her head out of shyness. She knows that Clarke is completely fine with PDA, but Lexa still hasn’t gotten used to it. Raegan has known them for long enough that Lexa isn’t embarrassed, but she’s thankful that they were moving forward.

Once the ointment and plastic wrap were in place, Raegan walked the girls back to the front of the shop and Lexa paid for the services rendered.

“Should I expect to see you again soon?” Raegan asks, giving them a wink.

“It’s always a possibility,” Clarke says. “You never know what’ going to happen.” She squeezes Lexa’s hand before bringing it up to her lips and pressing a kiss to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @hufflepuffkira on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue and/or expand this little fic!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hufflepuffkira.


End file.
